campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected: Chapter 1 (Rewritten)
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED ''Chapter 1 ''(Thank) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note: '''Note that this Chapter is merely an introductory one, to introduce the readers to one of the two teams being the main characters. It is very necessarily skipable, but it is much better than its old self. I have rewrriten this chapter and I feel this is better off than the previous. Apologies for the old version. Also, get used to have a cliffhanger ending every chapter, starting from Chapter 3. ---- '''Nock an arrow, aim at target, pull the string, then let go. '''Thank unleashes arrow after arrow from his golden bow, at every target board around him, striking the centers more than once, as he had done everyday in the Field of Mars. Arrow after arrow, and soon the sun begins to rise in the horizon. Thank wipes the sweat on his forehead. He puts the arrow back in the quiver, and straps his bow back to his back. He walks up the Hill of the Sun, and finds the statue of Apollo, standing tall. Thank puts down his quiver and arrows. He takes out the dead bird he had killed earlier with his bow and sets it upon the shrine. "Dear father, god of the Sun, god of Archery, lord of medicine and music. I hereby humbly sacrifice this bird, killed by one of the arrows you had gifted me. I request your blessing to start the day normally," he begins, bowing to the staute of Apollo. He rubs his palms together, a flame generating. He touches it onto the bird, setting it ablaze. "Salve, deus frater." He gets up, slungs the quiver and bow back onto his back. He slowly walks out of the field of Mars as the sun goes up in the distance. .................. He walks into his bunk, opening the door and walking in. "Morning, Bryce," he whispers, and surprisingly enough, Bryce bursts awake. "GAH! LET ME GO!" he randomly yells out. "Um... Okay." he smiles, and lays back in his bed. He pulls out his Laptop and opens it. "You scared me out of my fur over there, bro." Bryce scarecely speaks. "You been having a bad dream?" Thank comfortingly asks. "Yeah. For some reason, there's this random oversized dude speaking some old words." "Old words?" "He used intrigue, mere, cower and mage. Prove it enough?" "What exactly did he say?" "I don't remember anymore. Something about fixing bed's cover. Its long." Thank sighs. He opens a game on his laptop, and begins to shoot down the enemy drones in his game. "Well, this is gonna be a great day! I feel it!" Bryce yells out to his brother. "I don't exactly feel soo enthusiastic. Its gonna be another boring day." "Maybe, but there's a catch." Bryce somehow leaps from his bed to Thank's, and lays beside him. "Ever since Nick left his position as centuarion, to go have a normal life, we've known there's gonna be a new centaurion. I know that because Hean told me so." He's been waiting for his promotion for two years now, and still nothing has happened. He' known there were no free slots available, but he still wanted to be a centaurion so bad. Now the slot is available, but he doesn't know... He's not gonna higher his expectations, because he might be turned down again, like what happened to him two years ago. "Its probably not gonna be us. You know that." "Well, I know I was demoted from centurion not two years ago, and I know there's no more hope for me, but your case is different!" "Still not gonna higher my expectations." "Fine. You got it." Thank nods, and then the Centaurion, Patrick, walks in on them, banging on the door. "Come on, its yet another day." And he walks off. Just like that. Its how the days at Camp Jupiter go by. Or at least, that's how it went for two years now. Thank gets up, begrudgingly, and walks out of his bunk. ---------------- The Legionnaires line up in front of the mess hall, preparing to go in, but for some reason, they are not allowed in. The augur, Octavian stands in front of them. "We are not allowing you all in for a reason..." he says, sneakily staring at every single legionnaire, one at a time... "Duh," a legionnaire speaks to him. "Just tell us the reason." Octavian growls at him. "Taylor Grand. Son of Mars." "What. I don't have all day you know. I just wish to get inside and eat." Octavian supresses a faint fake smile. "Very well." Octavian walks up some stairs, and nods to Reyna sitting on her throne. "We need a new centaurion." The Legionnaires begin to mutter themselves, happily. "But," Octavian mouthes, and suddenly everyone is silent. "For a dangerous quest. None of the centaurions agree to the quest, so we will get a new one and move on." A legionnaire raises her hand. "What about Centurion Nick's replacement." "Of course.... Just put Christopher as his replacement." The whole legion sighs. Everyone knows Christopher is a tyrant. Last time he was centaurion, half of the legionnaires got killed. A civil war among the romans almost sparked. But Thank actually was fond of Christopher's abiding to the rules. He is willng to higher the risks, just to make the legionnaires more suited to combat. And he accomplished it. "Now... For the Centurion, who would you nominate? Per Reyna's suggestion only is this made." speaks Octavian, as cold, heartless and hated as he is. The Centurions, all thirteen of them, supposed to be 18, as without Christopher. "Thank no doubt." one speaks. "Luke." "Sam." "Thank." "Luke." "Chris." "Luke." "Thank." "Chris." "Luke." "Arthur." "Arthur." "Luke." Octavian sighs. "According to this, the new praetor is Luke." he, unenthusiastically cheers. The Legionnaires cheer, and lift Luke up. "Waht what, wait!" Luke yells. The Legionnaires stop cheering. "What is it, Lucas?" "I don't want to go on a suicide mission." he skeptically points out. The Legionnaires drop him. "Oh..." appluade is heard. The Legion remains silent. "I would." Thank steps forward. Bryce immediately pats Thank's back. "I'm with ya!" Kate, Bryce's girlfriend steps up, and gabs Bryce's arm. "If he's going, so am I!" The Legion begin to cheer for Thank. "Very well, time for the prophecy." Octavian says, bored as ever. The Legionnaires stare excitedly. Thank looks on, anticipating. This could be the marking of his death, or the marking of his promotion. "Four shall walk down the final cursed lane, And face the strongest of Titan's brethren. Drowned his happiness with unfortunate pain, The hero will fail to handle a simple weapon." The legionnaires gasp at the prophecy, and some of them begin to murmer to themselves. Bryce's eyes widen in shock. "The last line is quite embarassing." he turns to Thank. "Any going back now?" "Far too late." Thank responds dryly. Octavian walks to Thank, and stands in front of him. "You got your team?" He says this so dryly, that its more of a recited phrase than an asked question. "I'm taking Bryce and Kate." Thank responds, in quite the same tone. "You need one more. The prophecy says four." Octavian points out. "I see..." Thank questions. "I'll contact you later if I found one." "Whatever. Do it quick." Thank nods, and Octavian calls the legion free to wander the mess hall. ......... Thank walks in, handling his dish of cheese burger. He seats himself in their table. "Who you gonna take as member four?" Bryce questions. "I'm still figuring it out..." Thank whispers faintly. "Can't take either of Dakota or Max alone. And can't take five." "I see..." Bryce says. "Well then! How about Cora!?" "Cora?" Thank questions, confused. "But she's a girl." "So is Kate." Bryce points out. "Or are you afraid line four might unfold with your girlfriend around?" "Nah huh." Thank waves it off. "I'm not afraid of that." He gets up, and walks over to Cora, who was still preparing her dish. "Hey Cora," he voices to her, grabbing her hand. Cora was wearing a pink top, with a longer jeans. She had basic makeup, and brown hair. Which is very notable for the daughter of Venus. Usually she's more... suffosticated. "Thank..." she grabs his arm, and pulls him to a quick kiss to the lips. He kisses back lightheartedly. She notices this and pulls back. "What's wrong?" "Look, Cora I need you for something." She closes her eyes. "You need me for your mission." "Yeah I do. I need a fourth member." She ponders to it. "Of course. If you did die, god forbid, its kinda useless for me to live afterwards. You know, without you..." He pulls her in for a quick kiss, and does it passionately this time. "That won't happen." he nods assuringly. "Okay, great." she smiles at him. "I suppose the team is formed. And off we go." ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Ahmad15 Category:Chapters Category:Fanon Category:Unexpected (series) Category:Thank's Stories